Reversed Roles
by LilMissKel
Summary: Everyone she cared about is dead. Elena, the Salvatores, Tyler, even Matt, April, and Hayley. She loses herself in the grief and becomes a ripper, leaving a trail of bodies wherever she is. She thinks she's alone in the world, until an old friend shows up to keep his promise to not let anything happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Same old story, I don't own the characters, simply the writing. The story is..kind of mine? I got the idea from fadingtales on Tumblr. I'll post the link to her gif set at the end. Enjoy the story, review if you'd like. It's a bit of a short first chapter, but oh well. **

* * *

The blonde smiled at the boy in the club, her smoky gray-blue eyes looking even darker than normal in the poorly lit building. He wandered over and offered to buy her a drink. She pursed her lips coyly and shook her head and gestured for him to follow her outside. Her hips swayed slightly, and she knew her short silver skirt made her legs look very tan and miles long. She could feel the stare of his dark brown eyes on her back as she led him around the corner and down the alley. She pressed her lips to his, backing him to the wall. He seemed...surprised by her forwardness, and that was all for the better. She kissed down his jaw and to his neck, where she paused, listening to his pulse beat quickly, knowing his blood was pumping. The veins under her eyes appeared and she knew her eyes were red by the look on his face.

"Don't scream," she whispered, her voice like liquid silk. Her best friend used to tell her she could charm a snake with nothing but her words. The boy obeyed, though he still looked terrified which made a grin appear on her face. She opened her mouth wide, fangs elongating, and bit his neck, letting the blood flow into her mouth from the tears she created. She made a noise of happiness, realizing the kid was B positive, her favorite. She drank and drank, knowing she would kill him, but not caring enough to stop. She had turned her humanity off five years ago, when Klaus tried to cure Elena to get more hybrids. When the cure failed, he killed her, Tyler, Hayley, Matt, April, the Salvatores...Everyone Elena-and Caroline-cared about. Or so he told her. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, because he "fancied" her.

She was too distraught to follow up on his claims, and instead pretending to grieve with Klaus, traveling with him to Venice and Paris. She undaggered Rebekah, who helped her kill him. Rebekah went her own way after, but she and the girl currently killing a defenseless college frat boy had a new understanding of each other. She was jolted back to the present, realizing that the boy was getting weaker, and she could feel it. She sighed, feeling the blood beginning to subdue her hunger. Suddenly, she was ripped off the kid.

"Caroline, stop this. I don't want to have to hurt you." She hissed, the feral noise of a threatened cat, and dropped into a defensive crouch. In front of her stood Stefan Salvatore, her best friend. At least, he used to be. He watched her, a sad but determined look in his eyes.

"Care, you've been leaving a trail of bodies. Hunters know there's a.." he paused, not wanting to say it. "They're following you, Caroline." he finished, looking at her, a scared concern in his eyes. She didn't answer. She couldn't. He interrupted her feeding, and she wasn't exactly happy to see him.

"Please, Caroline. I know you're still there. Please don't make me have to use other methods to get to you." Caroline heard the despair in his voice. She didn't register it, though. She straightened and saw him visibly relax, but she lunged for the college boy again. He restrained her, holding an arm behind her back to the point she cried out in pain. He reached up and twisted her neck, snapping it. She fell limp against him, and he looked at her sadly. He leaned her against the wall, going to the compelled boy.

"You'll go to sleep and wake up in four hours thinking you just drank a bit too much. None of this happened." He said, his pupils contracting as Stefan compelled him once more. The boy's lids drooped, threatening sleep. Stefan quickly bit his wrist and gave the kid some of his blood to speed the healing process on his bite wound. With luck, it'd be gone by the time he woke up.

After, he picked Caroline up in his arms bridal style and flashed to the mansion he knew would be in the hills. Hayley told him that one of her buddies used to live there and that he had a basement with vervain, wolf's bane, and a cell he used to use during full moons. He chained her up, rubbing vervain on the bars so that, even if she should escape the chains, she wouldn't be able to touch the door of her cell to escape. He looked at her sadly through them, hearing a quiet groan and saw her head roll to one side.

"It's for your own good, Caroline. You were always there for me, and now it's my turn to be here for you." Stefan said quietly, pulling a wooden chair outside the cell up and sitting down. He would have a lot of waiting to do.

* * *

**Tada! Chapter two should be up a bit later. **

**The gifset: post/35260353268/steroline-au-role-reversal-caroline-is-the**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendly reminder that Steroline has happened, minor or major scenes, in two episodes so far. Frick yeah. But yeah, here's chapter two. Reviews greatly appreciated, but not necessary.**

* * *

He came back from his quick trip to the hospital to get some blood bags. He'd given up on his only bunny and deer diet a year or two ago, not that Caroline would know it. He stuck strictly to blood bags, and he only drank one once in a while. Once a month at the most, as a supplement to his normal diet. He only grabbed a couple, because he didn't want anyone to get suspicious and he didn't want to lose control himself. After he finished the bag, he went back down and sat in his chair. He was going to sit there until he needed more blood, or until she was awake. That was how he had planned on doing it.

She woke up, curled up on the concrete floor as if she had been asleep but she knew she hadn't been. She'd been killed, but, being a vampire, she came back every time, minus a few more extreme circumstances. She let out a low groan, raising her head to study her surroundings. When she moved, she heard chains rattle. She was imprisoned. She blinked in the barely lit cell, clearing her eyes so she could see around her. She let out a low growl when she realized it was all stone. She vaguely remembered seeing pale green eyes and perfect light brown hair yesterday night, though she remembered it wasn't pleasant seeing him again. She sniffed the air uncertainly, smelling a lingering scent of blood. She figured it had to be Stefan, but it couldn't be. It was human, AB negative by the smell. He wasn't drinking human blood, she was sure of it. Then again, he had been stronger last night. The smell alerted her to a dry, suffocating need for blood.

"Stefan? Stefan, you have to let me out!" Caroline called, her voice sounding desperate and dry even to her. She saw his face appear at the bars the second she called and her light, steel blue eyes rose to meet his beautiful jade ones. They looked pained but he had an air of determination about him, and that worried her. That was never good news for the one he was against and, this time, that was her. It made the ache in her throat feel more urgent, though she knew it really wasn't. It was just the realization that she was going to be stuck in the small cell for a long time, and that she would have limited, if any, blood. And Stefan would be controlling it, bunny-eating, generally peaceful Stefan. That was enough to send her into hysterics, but she managed to keep the slightest bit of control over her emotions, keeping them in check, barely.

"Please, Stefan. I-I can't be in here. I need..I need to feed!" she pleaded, her voice breaking. His face was gentle for only a millisecond before hardening again.

"Caroline, you know I can't do that. You promised me you wouldn't let me lose control, and you kept your word. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and now I need to keep _my_ word." he answered her, careful not to touch the bars. "I can't let you out. You'll feed, and that's the problem. You can't fight the addiction. That's why I'm here, because I am going to fight it for you."

"Stefan, that's stupid." Caroline snapped, trying to walk to the door. The chains held fast, restricting her movement to only a foot or two in diameter. He sighed, shaking his head at her. She didn't understand. He'd been through this, he knew what she felt. He knew that she wanted more than anything to continue killing, to keep feeding. It was a thrilling emotion, an amazing buzz that lasted a few hours. But then you wanted more. He wanted to keep her from getting more addicted than she already was. Five years wasn't a horrible amount of damage. It was bad, but it was curable. She wouldn't understand until she was ready to be let go, or almost there. She would do anything to get out, if she was anything like he was. Stefan already knew they were very similar creatures. She would try begging and pleading, anger, threatening, guilt, and, with Caroline, she might try water works. If he didn't know it was for the better, he might fall for most of them. But he knew and he was prepared for it.

"Please, Stefan. You're still my best friend, aren't you? Well, best friends don't keep each other locked up in prison cells in a werewolf's basement. It's cruel and unusual punishment, don't you agree? After all, Lexi kept you in a similar way and look where it got you. You're terrified to even drink from the vein. It doesn't work and you know it."

Stefan looked at her sadly and shook his head. "Get some sleep, Caroline. It'll be a long couple of years for you."

"You can't be serious. There has to be a law against this."

"Don't you get it, Caroline? You're addicted. You're practically a ripper, one step away from the edge. I need to get you away from it. I can't lose another friend. You don't understand that I'd rather you be afraid of feeding for all eternity than to feed freely and risk getting killed by a hunter, or to expose vampires to the human world and be tortured for information, to be experimented on. So if there's a law against keeping you hostage, which I don't believe there is one that applies to vampires, I don't give a damn." Stefan sat back down in his chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He leaned back, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Whatever it takes, I'll get you back to normal. I promise you."

* * *

**I think short chapters keep me wanting to write more. So they might be a bit short, but hey. You have something to look forward to. ;D exceptprobablynotlol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time skip because yeah. Same as always, I own nothing.**

* * *

"Stefan."

He was jolted out of his slumber, turning his head towards the heavy iron door. Caroline was calling for him, he didn't know why. She hadn't spoken to him in two months. It had been a year since he put her in there, and he would only give her blood once every six months. Even then it was animal blood. She sounded so weak, so vulnerable. He felt guilty, a rock weighing his stomach down every time she spoke to him. She told him she refused to talk until he let her out. He was wary, but also curious. He stood and walked to the door.

"Stefan, I feel like I'm dead." he heard her whisper, and he instantly felt like opening the door, letting her out. But he couldn't. He remembered that feeling all too well, though. The empty feeling all over, not just in the stomach, but in the head. Cloudy vision, virtually indifferent to everything, even death.

"I know, Care." he murmured back, almost grabbing the bars of the door before remembering they were vervained. He looked at her through them, sitting on the floor with her legs to the side, hands trying to clench the concrete ground. Her head was hung, her hair shielding her face like a curtain.

"I'm a monster." She all but breathed the three words, barely audible, even to Stefan's vampire ears. He was jolted back to the first time she killed a man, the carnival worker. Damon almost staked her, but Elena jumped in front of her before he could. She said the same thing to him in the bathroom after when he was cleaning her up. He tried to be her tether to sanity then, and he wanted to do the same now, just open the door and hold her until she came to her senses.

"You're not a monster, Caroline. You're strong. You'll get through this." He heard a humorless bark of laughter at that and she raised her eyes, and he recognized the starvation he remembered Katherine had when they locked her in the tomb. Pale skin, light as paper. Red, bloodshot eyes, as if she smelled blood all the time.

"Do I look strong to you, Stefan? I feel like a _human_." she spat the word out as if it were poison and he gave a soft sigh. She was nowhere near ready. He once said Caroline was a genius with self control, but she had obviously lost it all. She hadn't changed at all, it seemed. She only realized what was going on within her. She still saw humans as snacks, not real beings, people with friends and families. Her humanity was still switched off.

"If I could compel your humanity back on, I would." he muttered to himself, remembering how Klaus forced him to turn his off. Maybe if he could find Klaus, he would be able to turn Caroline's back on. He doubted Klaus liked her like this. Wasn't that why he had originally liked her? She was bright, a star in a bleak existence. The one sure bright spot in everyone's life.

"He's dead, Stefan. Daggered, chained at the bottom of the ocean." Caroline piped up with a self-satisfied chuckle. "I got my revenge, you know. Rebekah and I both. He killed everyone I cared about and left her daggered in a box. We returned the favor as well as we could."

She sounded so proud, so much like Damon or Katherine would have. Not exactly who she should have been sounding like, which was self-confident, caring, bubbly Caroline, the living Barbie doll. Stefan sat back down and lowered his head into his hands. He would have to do this the old fashioned way.


End file.
